loisetclarkfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Superboy (série)
Synopsis Dans la première saison, Clark Kent, âgé de 19 ans environ, suit des cours à l'école de journalisme de l'université Shuster de Siegelville. Il a pour amis T. J. (Trevor Jenkins) White (fils de Perry White) et Lana Lang. Ils enquêtent pour le journal de l'université et doivent déjouer les actions de criminels et de Lex Luthor qui est également étudiant à l'université. Des menaces venant de l'espace ou d'autres dimensions (alien, extra-terrestres, kryptonite, Mister Mxyzptlk (en)) s'attaquent également à Superboy. Dans le dernier épisode, Lex Luthor mène des expériences dans un laboratoire personnel. À la suite d'une explosion, un incendie démarre et Superboy doit intervenir. Après cet incident, Luthor perd ses cheveux et rend Superboy responsable de sa calvitie. Distribution Acteur principaux Première saison (1988-1989) * John Haymes Newton : Clark Kent / Superboy (saison 1, 1988-1989) * Scott Wells : Lex Luthor (saison 1, 1988-1989) * Jim Calvert : T.J. (Trevor Jenkins) White (1988-1989) Saisons 2 à 4 (1989 à 1992 ; la série est renommée The Adventures of Superboy à partir de la saison 3) * Gerard Christopher : Clark Kent / Superboy (1989-1992) * Sherman Howard : Lex Luthor (1989-1992) * Ilan Mitchell-Smith : Andrew MacCalister (saison 2, 1989-1990) * Robert Levine : C. Dennis Jackson (saisons 3 et 4, 1990-1992) * Peter Jay Hernandez : Matt Ritter (saisons 3 et 4, 1990-1992) * Stacy Haiduk (VF : Stéphanie Murat) : Lana Lang (1988-1992) Episodes 'Saison 1 '(1988-1989) # La malédiction du Techacal (The Jewel of the Techacal) # Une princesse d'aujourd'hui (A Kind of Princess) # Les ombres du passé (Back to Oblivion) # L'étudiante russe (The Russian Exchange Student) # Une arme silencieuse (Countdown to Nowhere) # Un collectionneur pas comme les autres (Bringing Down the House) # Superboy contre Superboy (The Beast and Beauty) # Le combinard (The Fixer) # Étrange possession (The Alien Solution) # Eaux troubles (Troubled Waters) # Les sans-abris (The Invisible People) # La pierre maléfique (Kryptonite Kills) # La revanche de l'alien, première partie (Revenge of the Alien 1/2) # La revanche de l'alien, deuxième partie (Revenge of the Alien 2/2) # Humour noir (Stand Up and Get Knocked Down) # Le voyageur de la cinquième dimension (Meet M. Mxyzptlk) # La vieille indienne (Birdwoman of the Swamps) # Un policier véreux (Terror from the Blue) # La guerre des robots (War of the Species) # Hercule (Little Hercules) # Mutant (Mutant) # Le fantôme de la troisième division (The Phantom of the Third Division) # Le flamant noir (Black Flamingo) # Retour à Hollywood (Hollywood) # Une étrange créature (Succubus) # La folie de Luthor (Luthor Unleashed) 'Saison 2 '(1989-1990) # Lex Luthor est de retour (With This Ring, I Thee Kill) # Superboy arrête Lex Luthor (Lex Luthor: Sentenced to Death) # Metallo (Metallo) # Dracula Jr (Young Dracula) # L'île au nain (Nightmare Island) # Bizarro (Bizarro... The Thing of Steel) # Superboy contre Bizarro (The Battle with Bizarro) # Monsieur et Madame Superboy (M. and Mrs. Superboy) # L'ordinateur assassin (Programmed for Death) # Le chantage (Superboy's Deadly Touch) # L'esprit du mal (The Power of Evil) # Androïde dans un futur lointain (Superboy... Rest in Peace) # Double menace (Super Menace!) # La fée aux cheveux d'or (Yellow Peri's Spell of Doom) # Microboy (Microboy) # Attention vampire! (Run, Dracula, Run) # Brimstone (Brimstone) # Superboy vers Krypton, 1re partie (Abandon Earth) # Superboy vers Krypton, 2e partie (Escape to Earth) # Superstars (Superstar) # Nick Knack (Nick Knack) # Le fantôme d'Andy (The Haunting of Andy McAlister) # Vengeance venue de la mer (Revenge from the Deep) # Le secret de Superboy (Secrets of Superboy) # Johnny Casanova et le cas du sérum secret (Johnny Casanova and the Case of Secret Serum) # Une femme nommée Œil de Tigre (The Woman Called Tiger Eye) 'Saison 3 '(1990-1991) # La fiancée de Bizarro 1re partie (The Bride of Bizarro 1/2) # La fiancée de Bizarro 2e partie (The Bride of Bizarro 2/2) # La tanière (The Lair) # Neila (Neila) # Les voies du destin 1re partie (Roads Not Taken 1/2) # Les voies du destin 2e partie (Roads Not Taken 2/2) # Les fils d'Icare (The Sons of Icarus) # Carnaval (Carnival) # L'épreuve du temps (Test of Time) # État d'âme (Mindscape) # Superboy... perdu (Superboy... Lost) # Effets spéciaux (Special Effects) # Neila et La Bête (Neila and the Beast) # Le Golem (The Golem) # Un jour dans la double vie (A Day in the Double Life) # Transferts de corps (Bodyswap) # Renaissance 1re partie (Rebirth 1/2) # Renaissance 2e partie (Rebirth 2/2) # Le loup-garou (Werewolf) # Ministère public contre Metallo (People vs. Metallo) # Jackson et Hyde (Jackson and Hyde) # La mine abandonnée (Mine Games) # Un souhait destructeur (Wish for Armageddon) # Impasse (Standoff) # Le chemin vers l'enfer 1re partie (The Road to Hell 1/2) # Le chemin vers l'enfer 2e partie (The Road to Hell 2/2) 'Saison 4 '(1991-1992) # Changement d'attitude 1re partie (A Change of Heart 1/2) # Changement d'attitude 2e partie (A Change of Heart 2/2) # Le garçon de kriptonite (The Kryptonite Kid) # La cave (The Basement) # Ballistic (Darla Goes Ballistic) # Paranoia (Paranoia) # Connais ton ennemi 1re partie (Know Thine Enemy 1/2) # Connais ton ennemi 2e partie (Know Thine Enemy 2/2) # Les ennuis commencent (Hell Breaks Loose) # En plein mystère (Into the Mystery) # Humain, ne serait-ce qu'un instant 1re partie (To Be Human 1/2) # Humain, ne serait-ce qu'un instant 2e partie (To Be Human 2/2) # À l'ouest d'Alpha du Centaure (West of Alpha Centauri) # Trio 1re partie (Threesome 1/2) # Trio 2e partie (Threesome 2/2) # Malchance (Out of Luck) # Qui est Superboy ? (Who is Superboy?) # Le chat et la souris (Cat and Mouse) # Oraison funèbre pour un super héros (Obituary for a Super Hero) # Métamorphoses (Metamorphosis) # Rite de passage 1re partie (Rites of Passage 1/2) # Rite de passage 2e partie (Rites of Passage 2/2) Catégorie:Autres Univers